


【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 25

by Step510



Category: all叶 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Step510/pseuds/Step510





	【嘉世/all叶】逾墙以从 25

这个人是属于他的。陶轩环握着叶秋的手腕，很有底气地想着。

车里的空气相当逼仄，叶秋被他挟拥着也没有什么抗拒的反应，当然，亲昵的反应就更没有了。他任由着陶轩揽住他的腰，强行让他的头靠在陶轩肩膀上。

陶轩看叶秋怀念着别人的落寞神情，只觉得妒意快要烧穿了他。他本来也不想吴雪峰走，但是看着叶秋伤心成这样，他真恨不得吴雪峰从来没有来过！

叶秋渐渐闭上了眼睛，他身体很累，比赛耗费了体力还被嘉世队员们上上下下地折腾，他的心更累，温柔的雪峰和好玩的柯遇都退役了。今后他身上的担子将会越来越重。

虽然知道这是每个人不同的人生选择，但他，他是真的舍不得他们。

他真的很想念大家在一起的日子。

叶秋想着，沉入了黑甜的梦境。

陶轩看着身侧因为累极了而睡过去的叶秋，他生得更有棱角了——下巴有着坚毅的弧度，眼眶也深了起来，刀刻般的邃然。品蓝色的衬衫挟着烟气，那种醇厚的从骨子里透出来的味道是种迷香，让人着魔。

他不再是那颗纯甜的青苹果了，不再是花，蝶，猫。叶秋前所未有地闪耀着，他是点亮荣耀的一池星空，是坚毅挺越的如黛青山，是嘉世王朝的繁华梦想。

陶轩看着叶秋因为睡熟而微张的唇，拿手轻轻贴上去，被那温热的触觉激得眼神深沉起来。

他给苏沐橙去了一个电话。

叶秋睡得很沉，梦里都是大家欢声笑语的画面，里面夹杂着夺冠前一起在训练室通宵的场景，大家去百花战队住的酒店时开心喧闹的场景，还有在电梯里和张佳乐孙哲平插科打诨的场景，一切是那么缤纷绚烂，美丽非凡。

烟花之下，他闭上眼睛，正开心地接受吴雪峰像第一赛季那样亲吻他的头发。

突然，他的脸却被人向上一掰，吴雪峰一反常态地吻住了他，极其霸道地啃咬着叶秋的舌头，还将手探上他根本没有防备的胸腹抚弄着，叶秋惊讶之余连忙抵御着他的动作，他想要挣脱他的桎梏。

叶秋实在太震惊了，恐惧让他的小腿不住打颤，他怎么也想不到，吴雪峰居然也会这样粗暴地对他。

吴雪峰逮住他的腰，将他压在凳子上。他在他面前狞笑着，晃眼看上去极像他噩梦里的陶轩。叶秋将拳头捏紧，打算同往常的应对一样，一拳揍破这个挎他衣服肆意舔弄他的禽兽。临到头他却顿住了，他愣愣地看着吴雪峰的脸，看着那张对他温和微笑的脸，怎么也下不去手。

当吴雪峰得寸进尺地脱他裤子，把他的腿从牛仔裤里拽出来之后，叶秋疲惫的心理终于走向崩溃，他挣起身，头也不回地从山顶跳了下去。

叶秋的身体极速坠落着，强力的失重感裹挟住他。漫天烟花下，他只看见吴雪峰的背影，嘉世的副队长看上去是那么冷漠。

一朵白云接住了他。

叶秋醒过来，身体软软地陷在床体里，这感觉，应该是他儿时度假曾睡过的软边水床。现在整个室内却是那么昏红而暧昧，一点也不似小时候在岛上体验的那种蔚蓝而宁静的感觉。

他撑着床坐起来打量四周，地上桌上铺洒着红身白芽的玫瑰花瓣，桌上点着蜡烛香氛，整个房间红纱蔓蔓，挂着的图画都有着极为浓烈的性暗示。

他感觉空气很燥热，下意识地舔了一下自己的下唇，唇上居然还有西瓜那种红腻而香甜的味道。他的心脏在锁骨下面砰砰直跳，恍惚间以为自己还在梦里。

叶秋踩下床，趿上拖鞋，自己的下身除了脚有些酸软，并没有什么异样。还好，陶轩这次没那么禽兽，并没有趁他睡过去就强行要了他。

洗浴间突然传来水花的声响，陶轩好像才进去洗澡的样子。

叶秋这才闷头闷脑地发觉自己早被人换上了浴衣，打开向下一望，他的小伙伴和他坦诚相对。又一闻手心，鼻尖传来的是酒店的沐浴露味。

叶秋没那么傻，对着廊前的镜子一看，昏红的灯光下有的东西也是清晰可辨，自己的锁骨上面满是新添的吻痕。他算是明白过来了，抓起床边被陶轩折的整整齐齐的衣服就想跑路，敢情被人操是个时间问题，他只是醒早了。

他想换衣服却发觉自己拿成陶轩的了，干脆站在那儿琢磨着开门。屋子里根本找不着房卡，陶轩怕他破门而逃似的，还很小市民地立个沙发椅在那儿，上面摆个盛满水的玻璃杯。

傻，这是防外面又防不了里面！叶秋吐槽着，心里却焦躁不已，抱着那衣服不知道怎么办。他感觉自己的脑子都被这么多事挤爆了。昏红的光线，空气的温热，吴雪峰的退役和沐橙的即将加入都让他觉得自己的脑子要被挤爆了。

陶轩穿好浴衣开门，就发现了神色痛苦的叶秋。他看他要逃走的样子倒也不怒不恼，毕竟他刚刚已经得到一些甜头了。陶轩过来，揽住叶秋颤动的腰身，很温和地问他，“怎么了？这身衣服穿着不舒服吗？”他贴着他耳廓的皮肤呵气。

叶秋浸没在陶轩那渗人的温和中，被他呵来的热气激得手脚发软，怀里的衣服落下了地面，光裸的脚也从拖鞋里释放出来。他撑着所剩无几的理智嗫嚅着说，“陶哥……我不想，沐橙还在等我们，我们回去好不好……”

叶秋闭上眼睛，他能感受到血液里叫嚣着的那种感觉，那种奇异的温热与躁动。身上薄薄的丝质浴衣也让他觉得难耐，被陶轩这样温和地搂着，他真想把衣服脱下来主动扑倒陶轩……叶秋想喝口冷水冷静一下，去取凳子上的那杯水喝着，却发现这水也是温热的，喝一口就让他更难受了。他感觉全身上下酥酥麻麻的，特别敏感，难受得两脚勾叠，交磨。他清楚自己没被下药，棠老板那件事之后，陶轩一直舍不得那样对他。但是他在这样的灯光暗示下只觉得浑身上下都乏软无力，才打完那样高强度的比赛，他是真的累了，想要休息。

陶轩心是真的黑，挑了这么一个好时机对他下手。

“沐秋……”叶秋撑在陶轩的臂弯，下意识喊出来了这么一声。他清醒了一点，有些警惕地看着陶轩，按照常理来说，他念出他的名字，陶轩听到一定会狠狠报复他。叶秋也指望疼痛能唤回自己的理智，他现在连掐自己都使不上劲。

“你还在想他么？”陶轩却只是微笑着问他，贴着他继续呵出热气来刺激叶秋敏感的脖颈。

叶秋没有回答，但他迷惘地抬眼，下意识地又念了声沐秋。叶秋被陶轩贴得汗水透湿后背，呼吸越发浓重起来。

陶轩环住他，鼻子贴着叶秋的锁骨，他的鼻尖举着火把，一下一下地点燃叶秋身上的草木。

叶秋被他抚弄得整个人向后倒去，落入了陶轩蓄谋已久的怀抱，“想他也没关系，我只想让你知道，现在——”陶轩轻轻嗅着他的颈侧，还是那么渗人的温和，“你是我的。”

他抱着迷糊的他走向床边。

陶轩算是想通了，叶秋这个人吃软不吃硬。

叶秋想要逃避地闭上眼睛。陶轩的呼吸曳引出他的欲望，那种昏红还是渗进了眼帘，侵蚀着他的精神，他倚着陶轩温热的胸膛，居然又睡了过去。

陶轩却像那文革中的拷问员，解开他的衣服。胸脯一凉，他又醒过来了。叶秋被激得心中有了躁狂的情绪，他生生压下了自己想要压倒陶轩速战速决的渴求。

他的身体想要一了百了，好让他能彻底的休息一下。

他也惊讶地发现，他们来来回回交锋了这么多次，被陶轩真枪实干上过的只有被灌下红酒的那回。

可这次也没有酒，没有药，只有自己被人抚弄出的封寂已久的欲望。男人嘛，要说没有那什么需求是不可能的，他又不是不吃饭的神仙。

“沐秋……”

叶秋难耐地想要翻身，想要压住自己渐渐挺立的性器，却被水床自带的浑柔放大了肢体上的触感，他醒过神来时就发觉自己已经主动跨坐到陶轩身上，揽上了他的脖颈，还伸着舌头搅动着陶轩来排遣自己的欲望。

他有些不知所措地推开了他。

陶轩满意地欣赏着叶秋慌张的神色，太少见了。今晚陶轩可是自诩为正人君子，他也不碰他，随叶秋他自己，想干什么干什么。

叶秋双腿夹住灌水的独角兽枕头，拿过陶轩递给他的卫生纸，简单蹭弄着，他被他看得头皮发麻，把枕头从腿间取出来，背过身去遮住自己手上的动作。

叶秋背着他自渎完，见陶轩没有要动自己的意思，心里也悄悄松气，气还没松完，他又睡了过去。

梦里是在和吴雪峰一起吃西瓜，那西瓜清甜爽口，很凉很凉，把夏季的燥热都逐走了。突然，他发现这西瓜黏在了他的胸上——叶秋睁眼，心里更加躁狂了，陶轩往他胸腹上倒着红酒，现在正舔舐着他。

陶轩拿舌头极富情色意味地点了尖晕一圈，然后细细嘬弄着叶秋的疙瘩一样挺立的乳头。

他按住他的头，想把陶轩推走，陶轩却不依不挠地叼着他的乳头，羞耻的痛感让叶秋如他所愿，把他摁回去抵着，看上去就跟叶秋欲求不满似的。

陶轩亲吻着叶秋的脖颈，对意乱情迷的他说，“和我在一起，咱们天天做好不好？答应我好不好？嗯？”

他自己也快要忍到尽头了，但是他必须要得到叶秋的应允。清醒的时候做出的应允，叶秋他才会没有理由抵赖。

“啊——沐秋”叶秋被他插指入了后穴，脖子向上一挺，这回陶轩很贴心，用了润滑剂。

陶轩看着沉浮在欲望里的叶秋，真的忍不住了，他想要他，想现在就做到叶秋浪叫着求饶为止。

他贴上来，极力温柔而诱惑地揽着叶秋，“和我做，好不好？嗯？叶秋？”

叶秋却把食指抵在陶轩的唇上，目光清明，下身的凉意让理智回归了大脑，他说，“到此为止，陶哥，到此为止。”

陶轩再怎么示好他也只是摇头。

叶秋摆手，他现在力气大了，不让陶轩把自己翻过去，陶轩只能并拢他的腿，撑着叶秋的膝盖抽送着自己的性器。

陶轩射满了叶秋的膝窝。他面红耳赤地问叶秋想不想喝酒，想不想吃药，即使叶秋把他陶轩完全当成那个人，陶轩也不会介意的。

叶秋压抑着自己，他说，“我不讨厌你，陶哥，但是我不想对不起你。”

他很失落地问叶秋为什么，为什么叶秋就是不肯要他。

叶秋半梦半醒之间跟他说着话，他的声音很脆弱，很甜腻，让人听着就想任意操弄着他。

“我实在没有心情，没有力气……雪峰走了。”叶秋很累地说着，他又沉沉睡过去了。

陶轩想过趁着他现在这副任君采撷的样子狠狠地操他，操得他爽到像上次那样脚趾都蜷起来，操得他发出那种酥到心尖尖的声音，操得他……

可是他爱他，他做不到。他的自尊和他的怜爱都让他难以再粗暴地对熟睡的叶秋发泄欲望。

陶轩知道自己现在是真的爱上他了，他做不到再有一次那样缱绻美好的欢爱，还要清醒过来接受叶秋不属于他的真相。

他做不到让这有情人都做的快乐事，成了他发泄自己欲望来要挟叶秋的暴力。

陶轩看着他疲累的睡颜，不由得想，如果他陶轩也能像柯遇那样磨练出自己的技术，如果他陶轩也能像吴雪峰那样常在他的左右，为他分担的话……如果他陶轩是嘉世的第一人——

陶轩捧着叶秋愈渐棱角清晰的下巴，难以控制地有了新的想法，如果他才是今天被联盟封冕的荣耀第一人，他操控的角色才被封为斗神，他……他才是嘉世的队长来开创了这盛世王朝——那，叶秋会爱他吗？

他拥住叶秋睡沉了的躯体，虔诚地吻着他的额头，“你会爱我吗？会像现在的我一样吗？会把我看作是你的荣耀吗？”

叶秋没有回答，他只是睡着，乖顺地依在陶轩的胸膛。

金主席下赛季就被调走去主管亚运会电竞事项了，年后就会由冯宪君副主席来担任他的职务。联盟管理层新旧交替，他也是一个很有想法的人，就提出建议，比赛结束就办一场第三赛季的赛季年会。

第一个上去抽的人当然是叶秋，他随便往箱子里一抓，打开红包一看，抽中了最大的数额三万块。

主持人问他感觉如何，叶秋淡定地说，“哥出马，那必须的。”

场下集体报以嘘声，这个人实在是太无耻了！

“好，那请问叶神想要哪一个战队上台来抽奖呢？”

“就张佳乐吧。加油！别抽到芥末啊！”叶秋晃着三万块的红包券下台了，乖乖，战队成员每人三万块，联盟这回真的壕无人性。

还好，张佳乐只是没抽到钱而已，抽到了份小龙坎火锅底料大礼包，战队成员一人一份，寓意为：祝百花战队下赛季鸿运当头，红红火火。

韩文清抽到的是全队做俯卧撑，王杰希抽的也是钱……吃芥末的大惩罚花落蓝雨。

魏琛在台上耍赖皮，“我不服！为什么叶秋第一个抽！他抢走了我的钱，这芥末才是他的！”

“老魏，愿赌服输啊，耍赖就是你的不对了！”叶秋很俏皮地把三万块红包券放在面前，呜着唇对着台上的魏琛吹气。

执刑人是金主席，他一脸坏笑地给魏琛有多少挤多少，半截牙膏沫大小的夹心芥末面包被送到了魏琛手里。大家看着魏琛如丧考妣的神情都乐疯了，那时的荣耀，从上到下都是皮的不行，理想化的不行。

老魏吃完脚都踢墙上去了，眼泪淌出两道清河。

金主席在最后也被起哄着和叶秋一起吃剩下的柠檬，酸酸甜甜就是我嘛，这一路走来，个中酸苦只有他们自己清楚。

叶秋津津有味地吃着，对着魏琛说，“味道不错啊，你要不要来点？”

魏琛闻着那沁人心脾的酸味就知道这混账耍奸计骗人呢，他没好气地说，“吃吃吃，酸不死你！”

红包环节总算走到了尾声。

陶轩被嘉世全员推上去表演了嘉世的节目，他是全场唯一一个被队友坑上台的老板。节目内容是独唱一首《模特》，他对着台下的叶秋深情款款，自以为呕出了自己的灵魂。全场掌声雷动，下来的时候大家却没有怎么跟他打闹玩笑，简单对他竖了个大拇指就都跟着叶秋一起花式嘲讽张佳乐的诗歌朗诵去了。

他看着叶秋在那里和他们闹啊笑啊，他看着这副众星捧月的场景，心里生出了异样的感觉，神色阴沉到嘴角都在抽动。叶秋对荣耀上的对手张佳乐，都比对他要在意的多。

这时候叶秋起哄完了带节奏累了终于嘲讽够了，偏过头来很开心地对他说，“看不出来啊，你唱歌很好听！”

他带着笑，全然没顾陶轩呆滞的反应，又在那儿鼓掌叫好老魏的相声表演，那没节操的有备而来，稿子都带着的，两人隔空嘲讽几句，魏琛就走下来，要把叶秋这厮架台上去给他做搭档。叶秋佯装向嘉世队员们救援，众人乐呵呵地把他推的更远，过韩文清的时候，他坏笑着扯住人家袖子说，“老韩，多年敌手，你不能见死不救啊！来！要死大家一起死！”

韩文清居然被他耍坏的语调逗笑了，叶秋是真的皮，他起来，喊上孙哲平，四个战队的队长齐齐登台，叶秋拿到话筒，点名让台下的新秀王杰希上来，说可不能放过这么一个光面相就很有故事的有为青年，几人站在一起，直接来了出《荣耀吐槽大会》。

陶轩笑着望向后方更多的观众，所有人都被他们逗得前仰后翻，笑得那叫一个惊天动地。余音绕梁，不绝于耳。

他突然无比羡慕台上这群人可以站在他身边，一同领受台下的笑容与掌声。

当晚陶轩梦到了叶秋，他梦到萧山体育馆，所有人鼓掌欢呼，叶秋穿着一叶之秋的战袍走了上去，巅峰的他笑得是那么明亮恣意。

他是踏碎传说，走过嶙峋的神！

全场人都在高声说，你你你，嘉世队员们在说，吴雪峰在说，苏沐橙在说，最后叶秋也对陶轩拍着掌说，你你你。

然后叶秋接过吴雪峰递上来的战矛，背身杀敌。

陶轩快步走了过去，他掏出怀里藏着的匕首，当即狠狠扎中了叶秋交付给他的后背，他精准地扎中了他的心脏，血迹溅得自己满身都是。

他谋杀了这个守护嘉世的灵魂。

叶秋身上的战袍褪去，它一片一片地碎裂，褪成了染上斑斑血迹的白衬衫，牛仔裤。叶秋转过身来，不敢置信地看着陶轩，他是那么的疼痛，像一只无端受到屠害的鹿。

他的眼睛是那般澄澈，神情是那般无辜。

叶秋立着却邪，立着苏沐秋赠他的银武，他嘴角渗出血来，难以控制地喷出血沫。叶秋痛苦地张着唇，滴答，鲜血在他的领口绽出新艳，他最后抬眼看了陶轩一眼，无悲无怨。

然后他跪了下去，倒在血泊中，终于，那一向神采飞扬的眼睛阖上了。

叶秋变成了苏沐秋的脸。

#加油啊！老陶！翻过这座山你就什么姿势都可以解锁了！（疯狂毒奶）  
哈，我老婆，怎么可能让你上？嗯？


End file.
